Lost and Found (Sort of)
by shortstop24
Summary: A slow day in the drama club room, leads to the loss of Nagisa's Dango doll. What lengths will the gang go to get it back? Short story COMPLETE


Just a short story I wrote, I was bored. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Another boring day in the drama club room. Tomoya Okazaki was sitting on the ground leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed as usual. As much as Kyou wanted him to say tongue twisters, he tuned her voice out and just spaced out through the noise everyone was making. "Hey, Okazaki! Look what I found." Yohei shouted across the room. He reached into Nagisa's bag and pulled out a Great big Dango family doll. "Let's throw it around! It would be fun!"  
"I don't know." Tomoya replied. "Wouldn't Nagisa get mad?"  
"She went to get find Ryou. We'll be fine." "Well... I guess it's would be fine." Tomoya stood up and held his arms out. "Show me what you got." Yohei reared his arm back and swung it over his head and released the ball at the corner of his eye. The plush doll flew towards Tomoya and right into his arms. "That looks like fun." Tomoyo said. "Throw it over her!" Kyou Shouted. The doll began being thrown around the room. Not in a pattern, just where ever the person wanted to throw it. Kyou threw the doll to Tomoya. "Over here, Okazaki!" Yohei shouted. Tomoya began swinging his arm, but it didn't move much. His right shoulder was hurt and that doll flew out the window, and in front of a little girl. "Uh-oh..." Yohei said softly. "Mommy, can I keep it?" The girl asked. "Why not? But we need to find your older brother, come along."

Everyone in the room began to panic. "The doll is gone!" Kyou shouted. "This isn't good." Tomoyo said. "I blame Okazaki." Yohei said. "Me? You all had as much to do with this as I did. And it was you who said to throw it around." Tomoya protested. "I never said to throw it out the window!"  
"Guys! Pinning the blame on anyone isn't going to help us at all." Kyou informed. "What are we going to tell Furukawa?"  
"I say we don't tell her at all." Yohei suggested. Kyou slapped the back of his head. "Ouch! I didn't deserve that!" "Well genius, she's going to see it missing! We just can't say anything."  
"She's got a point. How about we try getting it back." Tomoyo said. "Do you wanna break a little girls heart like that?" Tomoya asked bluntly. "How about we buy another one?" Kyou asked. "Remember what color it was?" "Yellow." Yohei said. "Do you know where to buy them?" "A store across town." Tomoya informed. "Yohei and I go there sometimes for stuff." "Great, we go buy a another doll, and Okazaki, you go stall her! Keep her out of the building." Kyou commanded.

"Ryou! Where are you?" Nagisa cheered through the school campus. Though it was empty, she still wanted to cheer out loud. As she was doing so, Tomoya was running fanatically through the campus searching for Nagisa. When he almost gave up, her heard Nagisa chanting. "Nagisa! I've been looking for you!" Tomoya shouted, with relief. "You were?" Nagisa asked surprised. "Yes! Everyone had to go home, they were all so tired from school today to go to drama club. I came here to tell you."  
"Oh. Well, I need to go back up stairs anyways to get my bag. I have something special inside!" Hearing Nagisa so excited about her doll made Tomoya feel guilty. But he couldn't tell her what had happened. "Well! We can get that later! How about some ice cream?" Tomoya said quickly, changing the subject. "Well, OK." Nagisa said. Right when she said that, Tomoya grabbed her by the arm and walked away quickly. Soon after their departure. Ryou began walking about. "Furukawa? Kyou? Anybody? Where are you guys?"

Tomoya and Nagisa sat on a bench in the shade, eating their ice cream. Tomoya ate slowly, trying to stall as much as he could. "Why are you eating so slow? Are you sick?" Nagisa asked. She moved her hand to Tomoya's head. "I'm fine!" Tomoya shouted. The shout made Nagisa jump back. "Sorry. Just that uh... Your hands were cold."  
"Oh. Sorry." They began eating their ice cream again. _Are they back already? The guilt is eating me alive._ Tomoya thought to him self. He didn't always feel guilty. But since he 'liked' Nagisa. His feelings for her made him feel bad. "Ok, Okazaki. Let's head back to the school. I still need my bag." Nagisa said. SHe stood up and finished her ice cream. "Uh, Ok..." Tomoya said uneasily. They began walking back to school. Since the school was fairly close, it was no surprise that it was in sight after walking only a few minutes. While walking, Nagisa began singing the The Great Big Dango family song. That made things worse on Tomoya. There was the entrance to the school. It was so close. Keep her out of the building. Kyou's voice rang in Tomoya's ears. "Nagisa! I have something to tell you!" Tomoya yelled. His heart was beating fast. He couldn't believe what he was doing. They stopped walking "What is it, Okazaki?" Nagisa asked innocently. "Well... It's for a while now... I really... Like... Y-" He couldn't believe what he was going say. "I like..." As Tomoya was going to say the last word, Yohei's face appeared behind Nagisa's. He pulled out the new doll. He gave a thumbs up. "Like what?" Nagisa asked. "Your mothers bread." Tomoya lied. "Well that's good! For some reason, no one likes her bread."

Tomoya sat alone in "his" room. He's lived with Nagisa's family for a while now. He started to get used to it after a while. The door knocked behind him. "Can i come in?" Nagisa asked. "Sure." Tomoya answered. The door slid open and Nagisa walked inside. "Can I sit beside you?" She asked. "Sure." She sat next to him. "I have a gift for you, Okazaki." Her hands were behind her back. "Well, what is it?" Tomoya asked. Nagisa held her hands out. There was a yellow plush Dango doll. His eyes widened at the sight. "T-that's mine?" "Yep! I was going to give it to you earlier today, but we were out." Tomoya couldn't help but stare at it in shock. "You don't like it?" Nagisa asked. Tomoya say small tears form in her eyes. Nagisa, I l-love it..." Tomyoa said weakly. "I'm glad you like it." Nagisa said cheerfully.  
"Well, t-thank you..." He took the doll from her. "Well, good night!" Nagisa chirped.  
"G-good night, Nagisa." He looked at the doll in astonishment. After looking at it for a while, he started to think it looked kind of cute. He laid down and closed his eyes, with the doll rested his chest. And just like that, Tomoya fell asleep.


End file.
